Reencuentro Accidentado
by Stormaw
Summary: Una tarde en Escocia, Terry y Candy se reencuentra después de 10 años. ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? Te invito a leer One Shot de este pequeño reencuentro. Escrito para la Guerra Florida 2018. Terryfic. STORMAW


**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mi hija, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

Este es Mini Shot escrito para Terry, es un evento que sucede después de que Candy y Terry se separan diez años después en New York. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora y fue escrito para la GF 2018.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

.

 **Reencuentro Accidentado**

.

.

Era un día precioso de verano en Escocia, Candy corría tras el pequeño Anthony quien tenía cinco años. Las risas infantiles se escuchaban con las carcajadas de la joven quien pretendía no alcanzarlo. El pequeño rubio se detuvo un momento triste al ver que ella se paraba un momento para descansar, ella riendo lo miraba a lo lejos. Él con tristeza comenzó a regresar hacia ella pensando que ya no lo seguiría. Entonces.

.

— Te voy a comer! — le gritó ella, él brincó del susto y se dio la vuelta gritando de alegría.

.

— No alcanzas.

.

Entre risas y carreras, llegaron sin darse cuenta a las orillas de un lago, Candy finalmente lo abrazó y lo levantó en brazos, riendo con él en brazos y girando.

.

De pronto un relinche de un caballo se escuchó, frente a ellos un jinete en un blanco corcel trataba de controlar al hermoso caballo que tuvo que parar su loca carrera al encontrarse a Candy y al niño a la mitad del camino. Candy asustada abrazó al niño con todas sus fuerzas. El pequeño temblaba asustado en sus brazos, ella elevó su mirada y miró furiosa al jinete para reclamar el susto recibido

.

Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo, al encontrarse con la cara del jinete, era él, el joven que un día la amó en el pasado. Ambos quedaron impactados.

.

— ¡Candy! —, exclamó el sorprendido jinete.

— Terry… —, balbuceó ella en silencio.

.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, el tiempo se detuvo, Terry miró al pequeño rubio en sus brazos, y sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón.

.

— Su hijo —, pensó dolido.

.

Bajó del corcel para asegurarse que estuvieran bien, con calma se acercó a ella, la única mujer que había amado en su vida. Ella lucía hermosa, sin poder evitarlo la miro de arriba abajo y tragó seco, Candy era una diosa andante dueña de un cuerpo sensual capaz de tentar a cualquier mortal. Estaba más alta, y aquella alocada larga rubia melena ahora lucía sedosa y corta arriba de esos desnudos hombros que ahora mostraba orgullosamente en ese vaporoso blanco vestido que llevaba hasta un poco debajo de sus rodillas. Las horribles botas largas del pasado habían sido reemplazadas por unas lindas zapatillas blancas que dejaban ver un poco más de sus bronceadas largas y bien torneadas piernas que ahora poseía. Esas pecas que tanto le gustaban eran casi inexistentes, fácilmente las podía contar con los dedos de sus manos. Sonrió con nostalgia para sí mismo, la rubia joven que tenía enfrente ya no era su mona pecas del pasado. Llevaba un ligero maquillaje donde el foque central eran esas verdes esmeraldas y esa pequeña sensual boca roja que Terry nunca había olvidado desde aquel día que le robara un beso aquel verano ardiente en Escocia. Estaba tan diferente a la Candy que recordaba haber visto en ese infame recorte de periódico, ¡Dios! sencillamente estaba magnífica. Hacía años que no la veía en persona, diez para ser exacto, hacia ocho años que se aisló de noticias de América después de su regresó a Londres, lo último que supo de ella es que vivía con los Andrew, su familia adoptiva y que se había casado.

.

Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza y no era por el susto sino por tenerlo cerca, no lo había vuelto a ver después de esa noche fría de invierno, después de haber sido tan tonta y dejárselo a aquella mujer. ¿Cuántas noches lloró por esa culpa? ¿Cuántas veces grito por él? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora, cuando por fin su vida estaba tranquila? Lo menos que quería era verlo feliz con su esposa. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a visitar Escocia después de tantos ruegos de su familia. Ellos le aseguraron que los Grandchester nunca visitaban la villa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarlo hoy, precisamente hoy?

Aquel hombre que le robó el sueño desde la primera vez que vieron en aquel barco, ya no era el jovencito que una vez ella conociera. No este Terry que tenía ante ella, era el hombre más gallardo y más atractivo que había conocido en toda su corta vida. Con disimulo lo observó con cuidado, ese cabello largo que tanto soñó acariciar en el pasado, ahora era más corto, arriba del hombro, y lucía arrebatadoramente perfecto. Siempre había sido alto, pero ahora estaba mucho más alto, y tenía un cuerpo sumamente atlético, se veía fuerte y extremadamente atractivo en ese traje de lino. Suspiró profundamente por un instante para calmarse, con que gusto le hubiera gustado ser abrazada y protegida por esos fuertes brazos, pero desafortunadamente era un sueño imposible, él era un sueño prohibido, cerró los ojos por un instante para agarrar valor y enfrentarse a ese fantasma del pasado.

.

— ¿Están bien Candy? – preguntó con cautela.

.

Él se acercó e intentó tocarla con su mano, pero ella instintivamente caminó hacia atrás con el niño en sus brazos quien lloraba quedamente. Solamente se atrevió a asistir levemente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con sus verdes esmeraldas, sus brillantes ojos indicaban dolor al verlo.

Terry se quedó con las ganas de tocarla, metió las manos al pantalón avergonzado por la reacción de Candy, ella le temía, miró el terror en su rostro. ¿Por qué? Si bien la última vez que se miraron todo terminó entre ellos, él no la lastimó ¿o sí? Idiota se dijo a sí mismo, claro que la lastimó y se lastimó a sí mismo. Ambos se rompieron el corazón por culpa de una persona egoísta que lo hundió en la más profunda depresión y en el alcoholismo, cuando la muerte cobró la vida de esa joven, él se avergonzó por sentir paz. Nunca se casó con ella, cumplió su palabra, la apoyo económicamente y dejó que los periódicos dijeran que se comprometieron y casaron, pero nada fue verdad.

.

Él se marchó a Europa y participó en la guerra. Quería morir, no tenía nada ya en la vida porque luchar, al sobrevivir la guerra, su padre lo buscó y le pidió perdón. En paz con su padre y consciencia, asumió sus obligaciones como el primogénito de su padre y encaró el destino planeado por él desde que naciera. Hoy era el Duque de Grandchester y era el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra; sin embargo, su corazón estaba muerto y no pensaba casarse nunca.

.

La única mujer que él ha amado en su vida se casó con el desgraciado de Niel Legan, eso fue lo último que él supo de ella, Susana le mostró el periódico que le partió su corazón en mil pedazos, fue la noche que Terry lloró como un niño, la noche más triste de su vida. Lo peor fue cuando la detestable de Eliza Legan lo visitó en su camerino y le dejó la invitación para la boda de Candy, con burla le había dicho que él había sido solo un juego, una pérdida de tiempo para Candy. Quiso ir a verla, reclamar su engaño, pero desistió de inmediato, lo único que en ese momento le quedaba era la dignidad. Fue en ese momento que lo entendió todo, por eso Candy no había luchado por su amor, por eso lo dejó tan fácil. Fue una falsa, una mentirosa y él, un estúpido por pensar que se sacrificaba. Quiso escapar de América en aquel maldito momento, pero la frágil salud de Susana lo chantajeó nuevamente. Los últimos meses a su lado fueron un martirio y su partida fue un suspiro de alivio.

.

Juró que cuando la tuviera enfrente de él le gritaría sus verdades, Debería de odiarla, despreciarla, de todos los hombres del mundo se casó con él más despreciable. Sus ojos azules verdosos brillaron molestos.

.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Candy? ¿Tan poca decencia tuviste al enredarte con el peor hombre del mundo? —, le gritó con toda la rabia del mundo en su mente, pero no pudo gritárselo en voz alta. La odiaba y la amaba con toda la fuerza de su ser. Ahí estaba frente de él, la mujer que más dolor le había causado en el mundo.

.

Candy lo miraba sin parpadear, estaba más guapo de lo que ella recordaba, Dios, dolía verlo. Estaba tan gallardo, más alto, más fuerte y más lejano que nunca. Era un pecado verlo, le dolió su corazón, debía irse, ya no quería sufrir más. Era feliz como vivía, no pedía más, esa era su suerte: vivir sin amor.

.

— Sí Terry, Anthony y yo estamos bien —, después de un largo silencio por fin la rubia se atrevió hablar. Su voz fue melodía para los oídos de Terry.

.

Aunque quisiera odiarla con todas sus fuerzas no podía quitarse ese fuego que sentía por ella, y ahora al verla así más bella y atractiva que nunca, ahora se sentía peor.

.

Ese fuego que antes sentía en su alma se había convertido en una lava ardiente que en ese momento le quemaba el alma. Ardía de deseos por tomarla y apagar esa sed que siempre había sentido por ella, pero era prohibida, era la mujer de ese desgraciado. De pronto una retorcida idea vino a su mente, y si trataba de apagar esa sed con ella en ese momento, la tenía ahí enfrente de él. Se podría cobrar sus burlas y mentiras y tal vez solo tal vez así podría rehacer su vida como ella la hizo sin él.

.

Candy temblando comprendió que era mejor irse, le dio un beso al niño que ya estaba más calmado.

.

— ¿Estas bien Anthony?

.

El rubio pequeñín la miró con amor y con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que sí, ella le sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso con ternura en su frente. Terry la miraba embelesado, así hubiera sido con sus hijos, pero no, desgraciadamente todo era para otro. Ella volteó y lo miró con esos ojos esmeralda que él llevaba años añorando. Ella turbada por la mirada intensa, solo atinó a decir.

.

— Gracias Terry, nosotros nos vamos. Anthony dile adiós a Terry.

.

Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca hubiera pensado que Candy fuera tan descarada que pudiera pensar que él quería despedirse del hijo de la rata de Niel Legan. El pequeñín se bajó de los brazos de Candy y le dio la mano a Terry quien titubeante solo atinó a saludarlo. Terry lo observó con atención, el pequeño era hermoso y le recordaba a alguien. Para su sorpresa no tenía pecas, esas pecas que él adoraba. Volteó a verla y no miró ningún parecido con su madre.

.

— No se parece a ti.

.

Candy frunció el ceño extrañada, sonrió con burla. Por supuesto que no se parecía a ella, aunque lo amaba con todo su corazón y aunque diera la vida por ese querubín, no era su sangre. Con una sonrisa burlona le dio un beso fugaz al niño en la frente e irónica le dijo.

.

— No, no se parece a mí. Tienes razón se parece cien por ciento a su padre, es un mini Albert —, le dijo mientras le daba la mano al chiquitín para marcharse.

.

Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

.

— ¿Queeeeé? ¿Albert? ¿Es Albert su padre?

.

Ella quien ya se iba, volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

.

— Sí Albert es su padre —, le contestó burlona, y siguió caminando de pronto sintió un brazo que la detuvo con fuerza. Los ojos de Terry la miraron con furia y la sujetaron con rabia haciendo que el pequeño Anthony y Candy se asustaran.

.

— ¿Te casaste con Albert? —, preguntó furioso mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza, estaba fuera de sí.

.

Pero antes de que Candy contestara, un puntapié en su espinilla lo descontroló, era el pequeñín de Anthony que gritaba.

.

— Suelta a mi Nina, suelta a mi Nina.

— ¡Ouch! —

.

Terry soltó a Candy y se tuvo que sobar su adolorida espinilla mientras miraba como Candy y el pequeñín Anthony corrían y se alejaban de su lado. Se quedó como estatua pensando en las palabras del pequeño, y finalmente una palabra se quedó registrada en su cabeza y en otra cosa que hasta ahora tenía sentido.

.

— Le dijo Nina, Nina, ¡Dios! El niño es su ahijado, y ella no trae ningún anillo en su mano izquierda. Idiota, ahora si la hiciste Grandchester, no está casada, no está casada.

.

— ¡Candy espera, espera! —, gritaba mientras Candy con Anthony caminaban aprisa ignorándolo, estaba furiosa, que se creía ese engreído para maltratarla y espantar a su pequeño ahijado, el niño volteó y lo miró furioso, le sacó la lengua.

.

Terry finalmente los alcanzo.

.

— Candy por favor, tenemos que hablar.

.

Ella caminaba de la mano con el pequeñín que seguía mirándolo con rabia.

.

— Deja en paz a mi Nina —, le dijo el precioso niño que lo miró furioso y le volvió a sacar la lengua. Terry se carcajeó, el pequeño mini Albert le había robado el corazón. La estaba defendiendo de él, era gracioso. Candy se detuvo y su pequeño acompañante lo hizo también, ella lo miró furiosa.

.

— No veo cual es el chiste Grandchester.

.

Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, "Grandchester," diablos, Candy estaba enojada con él. Más le valía que hiciera algo si quería que ella hablara con él. Ella siguió caminando dejando atrás al guapo duque, Terry rápidamente los alcanzó y caminó junto a ellos.

.

— Perdóname Candy, yo pensé…yo pensé que este pequeño caballerito —, tenía que hablar bien del pequeñín si quería que fuera su aliado —…yo pensé que era tu hijo, Candy. Lo siento.

.

Ella se paró nuevamente furiosa, junto con su pequeño acompañante y lo encaró nuevamente.

.

— ¿Casada? ¿Qué acaso me ves un anillo en la mano?

.

Él sonrió complacido, no estaba casada. Había sido un idiota, ¿Cómo fue a pasársele ese pequeño detalle antes? Siguieron caminando, él se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

.

— Es que yo…bueno me dijeron que te casaste con Niel —, le dijo nerviosamente.

.

Candy y Anthony se pararon nuevamente, se miraron entre sí y se rieron ambos. Terry los miró sorprendidos.

.

— ¿Por qué se ríen?

.

— Porque la esposa de Niel es una mujer mayor, es casi de la edad de su mamá, Sara, ¿verdad Anthony?

.

— Sí —, dijo el pequeñín cerrándole el ojo a su Nina.

.

— ¿Qué? — gritó Terry asustado.

.

Ellos se pararon, y lo miraron muy serios.

.

— El padre de Niel se metió en asuntos ilícitos. Sara obligó a Eliza y a Niel a casarse con personas mayores para obtener dinero y salvarlos del escándalo. La verdad es que lo sentimos por Niel, él ha cambiado mucho, sabes. No quería, pero era eso o el escándalo. Albert trató de ayudarlos, pero la condición para salvar a su padre era ese matrimonio.

.

Terry los miró asombrado, entendió, sabia de nobles que hacían eso con sus hijos para escalar posiciones en la aristocracia. Mirando que estaban más calmados con él aprovechó el momento.

.

— ¿Podemos hablar Candy?

.

Candy lo miró recelosa y luego miró a Anthony como pidiéndole opinión, el pequeño la miró profundamente y asintió levemente. Los dos se sentaron en la grama y el pequeño empezó a jugar con una mariposa dejándolos platicar.

.

— Gracias Candy por aceptar platicar conmigo.

.

Ella no lo miraba ya que estaba atenta cuidando a su pequeño tesoro rubio.

.

— Empieza Terry no tengo mucho tiempo, Albert y Chantel van a estar preocupados por nuestra ausencia. — ¿Albert y Chantel? ¿Vives con ellos?

.

Ella volteó y lo miró a los ojos y después volteó a ver a Anthony quien le sonreía a lo lejos, ella lo saludo.

.

— No te alejes Anthony, ven para acá —, a regañadientes, el pequeñín obedeció. — Después de que Albert recuperara la memoria, descubrí que él es mi padre adoptivo, él fue quien me dio un hogar, un apellido y me cuido por años sin que yo lo supiera —, suspiró profundamente, mientras Terry la miraba atento. — Cuando descubrí quien era, me dio gusto, siempre lo he querido como un hermano y es también como un padre. Me quitó de encima a los Legan y me fui a vivir con ellos, y lo he hecho desde entonces. Conoció una hermosa y buena mujer que lo ha hecho feliz y de esa bella relación nació Anthony quien aparte de ser mi hermano ya que yo soy la hija de Albert también es mi ahijado y lo amo con todo mi corazón. Mi vida Terry gira alrededor de Anthony, este pequeñito es la razón de mi vida. Cuando tengo oportunidad visito el Hogar de Pony y hago voluntariado en el hospital, pero principalmente cuido a Anthony, su mami es un poco enfermiza. Esa es mi historia —, suspiró profundamente, después volteó y lo miró fijamente — Y tu Terry, ¿cómo está Susana? ¿Qué estás haciendo en Escocia?

.

Terry parpadeó sorprendido por todo lo que Candy le estaba diciendo, Candy no se había casado, todos estos años él había pensado que estaba casado y ella estuvo soltera todos esos años, soltera. Había sido un idiota. Tragó seco antes de seguir.

.

— Yo…este vivo en Londres desde hace ocho años, participé en la guerra. Hice las paces con mi padre y ahora soy el Duque de Grandchester.

.

Candy seguía mirándola fijamente y seriamente, aun no le contestaba varias preguntas, un suspiro de frustración salió de Candy, se paró y llamó a Anthony, el niño se acercó. Terry aun no salía de su sorpresa.

.

— Me tengo que ir Terry, me dio gusto verte, también a Albert le va a dar mucho gusto. Por favor salúdame a Susana.

.

Pero antes de que se marchara, Terry la tomó de la mano, ella lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

.

— Candy…yo nunca me casé – balbuceó nervioso.

.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso no podía ser cierto, Annie le enseñó los periódicos que decían que se había casado con esa joven actriz meses después de que ella se separara de él, ella violentamente retiró su mano de su agarre.

.

— Mentiroso, los periódicos decían…

.

— No Candy, te lo juro por la vida de mis padres. Todo fueron mentiras de Susana y su madre

.

— él se volteó triste. Se volvió a sentar y la invitó a hacer lo mismo, ella lo hizo sorprendida. Anthony meneó la cabeza y siguió jugando, su Nina seguía platicando con el tipo ese.

.

— Ella y su madre estaban encaprichadas en aparentar una vida irreal, y a mí no me importaba nada. Dejé que hicieran castillos en el aire, pero nunca me casé con ella. Todo fue una farsa que ellas les inventaron a los diarios. Ella murió casi dos años después de que tú y yo nos separamos.

— ¿Qué?

.

— Sí Candy, después de eso dejé América, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

.

Ella se quedó mirando a la grama con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas. "¿Nada que hacer ahí?" ¿Y ella? ¿Acaso ella no significaba nada para Terry? Él la miró e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ella había entendido mal.

.

— Candy…yo pensé que tú te habías casado. Miré el anuncio de tu boda en varios periódicos y Eliza me hizo el favor de llevarme una invitación.

.

Ella volteó a verlo con las lágrimas en los ojos.

.

— Nina, ¿esas bien? ¿Por qué lloras? — le dijo el pequeñín

.

Ella volteó a verlo, y fingió alegría.

.

— No es nada mi amor, solo que me entró en el ojo una basurita, vete a jugar, ya casi nos vamos.

.

El niño miró de mala manera a Terry como diciéndole "has llorar a mi Nina y veras," y se alejó nuevamente, Terry moría de la risa por dentro ese pequeño era muy simpático.

.

— ¿Eliza hizo eso Terry? —, dijo levemente mirando la verde grama.

.

— Sí Candy, y yo estúpidamente le creí todo.

.

Ambos suspiraron, habían pasado tantos años sin verse creyendo mentiras. ¿Tendrían ellos aun la posibilidad de ser felices juntos?

Terry le tomó la mano con ternura, ella lloraba en silencio.

.

— Candy, ¿crees que podrías darme la oportunidad de ser tu amigo nuevamente?

.

Ella volteó a verlo sorprendida, "amigo," sonrió con alegría. Terry tenía razón, tenían muchas heridas por sanar y era un buen comienzo.

.

— Sí Terry, me gustaría.

.

Ambos se dieron la mano, y se miraron a los ojos, había amor en su mirada. La esperanza estaba ahí. Solo necesitaban tiempo.

.

— Me tengo que ir — él galantemente la ayudó a levantarse.

.

— Los acompaño.

.

— ¿Y tú caballo?

.

Él la miró extrañado, después sonrió —, se le había olvidado.

.

— Después regresó por él —, le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

.

— Está bien Terry, puedes acompañarnos —, le dijo dulcemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el corazón de el apuesto joven latió aceleradamente ante esa hermosa joven que lo miraba intensamente.

.

El pequeño rubio se les unió de inmediato, le dio la mano a su Nina y Terry le ofreció la de él. Anthony lo miró dubitativo, pero Candy le dio la señal que estaba bien y él le tomó la mano y así juntos caminaron rumbo a la villa de los Andrew. La tarde iba muriendo ese día, pero el amor intenso de la pareja florecía y renacía esa tarde nuevamente después de diez largos años. La esperanza nunca murió, una nueva página en el libro de su vida comenzaba.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales a Nerckka Andrews por invitarme a formar parte de tu grupo en la GF desde el año pasado, Gissa Álvarez por animarme a escribir este Mini Shot para la GF, Maravilla 121 como siempre gracias por leer mis borradores, y Luz gracias por indicarme mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales, jajajajaja, fueros horrores y eso que lo edité. Gracias por su apoyo y amistad._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado mi primer Mini Shot de Terry, está escrito con mucho cariño._

 _Muchas gracias por su tiempo._

 _Cuídense_


End file.
